Since the invention of the camera, photographers have used various methods and devices to attract the attention of a person being photographed to produce a better photograph. One of the earliest and still most common methods, is for the photographer to utter the expression, “Say cheese,” before operating the camera shutter. Over the years, photographers have used other methods and apparatuses for attracting the attention of the subject being photographed. Examples of such methods and apparatuses include (i) devices that are independent of the camera, such as flickering lights; (ii) devices that are attached peripherally to the camera, such as lights, speakers that play music or sounds; (iii) devices that conceal the camera in a stuffed animal or mask; and (iv) devices implemented in the camera itself, such as cameras that emit a single, pre-determined sound using a speaker in the camera, upon depression of the shutter control.
Conventional methods and systems for attracting attention of the subject being photographed have various shortcomings. Some may use sounds in connection with the camera that are inflexible, and allow the user to play only one pre-determined sound, and do not allow a selection and interchangeability of multiple sounds. Finally, they all lack the possibility of creating a profitable market by offering additional such sounds for sale.